Khyber
Personality Khyber has a calm and serious personality, being straight to business with a no-nonsense attitude. He takes great pride in his status as a hunter, often commenting on it when looked down by others, to which he can get distracted when reaffirming his status. Khyber is a careful and methodical planner, as he spent five years studying Ben before attempting to capture him. Khyber is very intelligent about the weaknesses of various species, notably usage of pressure points strikes. While not abusive to his pets, even referring to Zed as an "old friend" while she was under his command, he is not one to pamper. To which, he has no qualms about leaving them behind if they do not live up to his standards and only feeds them enough to keep up their strength and maintain their loyalty, as he believes that feeding them dulls their hunting instinct. Ironically for his high hunting prowess, Khyber does not pay attention to small, but noteworthy traits of his pets, including gender, to which Kevin called him a jerk for not realizing that Zed is female. Powers and Abilities Khyber is a skilled hunter, as suggested by his title of the greatest huntsman in the galaxy, as demonstrated when he hunted down predatory species for the Nemetrix himself. Khyber is a skilled hacker, capable of hacking into Plumber technology. Khyber can blow an ultrasonic whistle either through his mouth or his gills, which he used to issue commands to Zed/his Panuncian, which can also be heard by Wildmutt. Khyber has good knowledge of pressure points, as he knew of a pressure point in Rath's shoulder that he used it to subdue him. He calls it the Hephaestan Neuro Grip, which he claims is useful in taking down all manner of prey. Khyber is strong and durable enough to fight on par with Rath. 'Equipment' Khyber possessed the Nemetrix, that he used to turn Zed into the predatory species of Ben's alien species until he removed the Nemetrix from her. It was then given to his Panuncian pet, but the collar has since been broken and confiscated by the Plumbers. Khyber has a sniper blaster. Khyber uses his spaceship for transportation and as his home. Khyber also has a huge arsenal of hunting equipments including different types of blades, goo guns, force field traps, a gas mask etc. Weaknesses Khyber has a fear of Pesky Dust, as well as other Nemuinas. He is also vulnerable to Pesky Dust's sleep powder. Khyber's pride as the galaxy's greatest hunter can also make him reckless. This makes him susceptible to being goaded into situations that put him at a disadvantage. Ben was able to anger him by pointing out that it took Khyber five years to trap him, while Vilgax took far less time. According to Malware, Khyber is obsessed with capturing Ben as he cares about this more than anything else. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Zaroffians Category:Males Category:Residents of Sangerosia (Formerly) Category:Hunters Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with a Nemetrix (Formerly) Category:Voiced by David Kaye